Sunset Shock
by ViolaStevens
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is sent to The World of the Living for a mission, but gets distracted and starts playing soccer with Karin Kurosaki. He somehow falls in love with her and makes the first move. Will this jeopardise their friendship? HitsuKarin
1. The begining

"Squad 10 will be escorted to Karakura town. There have been numerous reports of Hollow sightings," the Head Captain boomed.

"What?!" Toshiro, Captain of 10th Squad, complained. "If there are so many, why can't Squad 11 go? I've got paperwork to do!" He saw the look on the Head Captain's face and it was then that he realised what he'd done; spoke back to the scariest man in the Soul Society.

"That wasn't very smart, Captain Hitsugaya," Shunsui said, altering his hat. Toshiro scowled.

"Fine, I'll go!" he caved. "It's not like there can be _that_ many, right?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Karin Kurosaki was playing soccer in the park when she heard a familiar voice say "Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

"Hey, did you guys hear something?" Karin asked her team mates, looking around for evidence.

"Nope, not a thing," one of them replied, Karin was still searching for that sound.

"I'll be right back, guys." She ran towards the noise and saw a white-haired boy wearing a Captain's Haori. "Toshiro!" she shouted.

"Huh?" He turned around to see his old friend beaming at him from the ground. "Kurosaki?"

"My name's Karin! So call me that!" Karin exclaimed. "Now come down here, I have a favour I need to ask you!"

Toshiro flew down and left his Squad to fight the Hollows, he knew they could handle it. "What is it?"

"Remember that time when we first met and I asked you to help me with a soccer match?" Toshiro nodded. "Well, I need you to do it again."

"What?! No way!" Toshiro couldn't stand playing last time. Plus, he had six stacks of paperwork waiting in his office.

"Oh, c'mon, Toshiro. We need your help!" Karin gave him the saddest puppy-dog eyes he'd ever seen. She was an expert at this kind of thing.

"Okay, I'll help you. But only on one condition." He had wanted this to happen fir a while now.

"Uh… Sure! Anything!" Karin said with pure excitement.

"I need you to convince Rangiku to do my paperwork," he said breathlessly.

"That's it? That's what you want?" asked a very confused Karin.

"Well, if you don't want me to play…" Toshiro teased.

"Nom it's okay! I'll do it!" she caved. "Yo, Rangiku! Come down here!" she yelled.

"Huh? Hey, Karin!" How's it been?!" Rangiku yelled back. She sealed her Zanpakto and flew down. "You called?"

"Listen up, Rangiku, and listen good," Karin said seriously. "I need you to do the paperwork Toshiro was meant to do." Rangiku completely misunderstood the situation and nodded.

"Okay, I get it," she said slyly, "You guys need some time to be alone."

"Don't misunderstand!" Toshiro barked. "And _don't_ think like that!" Rangiku laughed.

"No worries, Captain. I'll do the paperwork," she sang. She flew back up to continue her battle.

"There ya go, sorted!" Karin cheered. Toshiro was shocked in how his Lieutenant agreed. "The game's tomorrow after school. Meet me in the park at 03:30 sharp." Before Toshiro had a chance to protest, she ran back to her team, who were still in the park. The look on her face before she left was full of excitement and hope.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Toshiro waited in the park before Karin arrived with her team.

"Sorry, Toshiro," she said as she ran up to him. "Stupid teacher kept us behind!"

"I've been waiting here for ten minutes!" bellowed Toshiro. The soccer team just stared at him, but Karin was getting furious.

"I told you the teacher kept us behind!" They smashed their heads together and gave each other their best death-glare.

Rangiku came over and started laughing. "Having a lover's quarrel, are we?" she asked slyly.

"Shut up!" Toshiro and Karin both turned to face Rangiku; both slightly blushing. Karin's team looked at each other then back at Toshiro and Karin. To them, they seemed to be angry at the air.

"Hey, Karin," one of them finally said. "Who are you talking to?"

"Rangiku. Oh yeah! You guys can't see her. She's…" Karin started to explain, but was cut of by Toshiro's hand coving her mouth.

"She's… this soccer ball," Toshiro said, indicating the soccer ball he was holding. He was being received blank stares by everyone in the park. Then he kicked the ball to Karin. "C'mon, let's practice."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The six practiced until sundown. They were all under a tree lying down to catch their breath.

The four other players stood to leave and one said, "We need to get going now, see ya!" And with that, they left Karin and Toshiro alone in the sunset.

"It's beautiful, init?" Karin said out of nowhere. "The sunset?" She looked at Toshiro and gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied with a smirk.

"Let's meet here again tomorrow, same time." Karin looked back up at the orange sky.

"Okay. Don't be late this time," Toshiro teased. Karin was meaning to give him a playful push, but instead she pushed him a little too hard. She tumbled over, landing on top of him.

"Uh…. Sorry!" she said breathlessly, getting off him. She tried to hold back her blush, but it was an ultimate fail.

"Yeah, we should go," Toshiro suggested, suddenly feeling nervous. "Shall I walk you home?"

"No way! I don't want my family to get the wrong idea; especially my dad!" She stood up and started to walk home. "See ya, Toshiro!"

Toshiro sat there for a couple of minuets, looking up at the dimly lit sky. "It really is beautiful."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next night was freezing. Karin had stood under the same tree she and Toshiro were under the night before. _Where the hell is he?_ She thought as she waited in the freezing cold. Suddenly, something grabbed her shoulder from behind. Karin leaped forward with a loud scream. She turned around to see Toshiro standing there with is usual 'non-smile'.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you scream, Kurosaki," he teased. "I can't believe I actually scared you."

"I wasn't scared!" she shot back. "I was just… startled."

"That's the same thing." He could see the slight flush in her cheeks, so he quickly changed the subject, knowing how embarrassed she must feel. "So, why did you want me to come here?"

"I… wanted to watch the sunset with you again." This time, her face turned as red as Renji's hair. Toshiro couldn't say anything, shocked by Karin's words.

They both sat down and watched the sun fall beneath the horizon. They stayed silent for about half an hour, then Karin broke it.

"I'm so tired!" She fell onto her back, staring up at the stars through the leaves in the tree.

"I'm pretty tired too," agreed Toshiro. "Shall me go home?" he offered.

"Nah; let's stay here." Karin was enjoying this time alone with Toshiro. She didn't want the moment to end. Toshiro too lied back and closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he saw Karin leaning over him. "What are you doing?" he asked. Karin quickly moved away, trying to figure out how to answer that question. What was she doing? She didn't know herself.

"I was looking at you. What, is that against the law?" Toshiro smirked at her, knowing that she could see.

"It's something more than that. C'mon, you can tell me." He sat up, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I can't, it's too…" She tried to explain, but was cut short by Toshiro's lips locking with hers. She was completely stunned. She had no idea what was going on. A million ideas ran though her head to explain this emotion. Before she knew it, they broke apart.

Toshiro stood up. "I… I gotta go!" With that, he ran off back to the Soul Society.

Karin still sat there, reviewing the moment in her head, then she smiled. "Toshiro…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next, Karin was walking to school with Yuzu. Yuzu looked at her face in concern.

"Hey, Karin?" she began. "Why are you smiling; you never smile." But Karin wasn't listening. She was too dumbstruck from the previous night. "KARIN!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Yuzu, I didn't hear you. I was just… thinking."

"Since when do you think?" Yuzu teased.

"Since when do you joke?" Karin counted. The look on Yuzu's face proved that her sister was right; she never joked, especially with a sister like Karin.

"Come to think it, you were late home last night." Yuzu's face lit up and Karin blushed. "Tell me what happened!"

"Nothing happened! Time just went over, that's all." Then she ran off to avoid even more embarrassment. Yuzu was eager to know, so she ran after her. Unluckily, she didn't have enough stamina to keep up with her.

When Karin reached school, she saw a bunch of people gathered around in one place, wolf whistling and laughing. She new this couldn't be good so, without thinking, she pushed her way though the crowd of grade-schoolers. To her amazement, her soccer team mates were holding up a mobile phone with pictures, pictures she didn't want to see.

"Hey, here she is!" one of the people in the bundle of people said.

"Who's your new boyfriend?" said another.

Karin grabbed the phone from her friend's hand. "What the hell is this?!" She could feel blood rushing to her cheeks. "Delete them! _NOW!_"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Here, they're deleted." He held up the phone to prove the evidence. Suddenly, the bell went to begin school. Yuzu ran though the gates just in time.

"Hey, Yuzu! Guess what your sister's been up to!" A random guy shouted. Yuzu ran over, she knew this would be something juicy. She was all ears.

"This can't be happening!" Karin complained.

**Karin is a little OOC, I know. But I need her to be to make this story work.**


	2. The Soul Society

**Somebody on deviantART wanted to know Toshiro's reaction, so I wrote this :D**

Back in the Soul Society, Toshiro was, as usual, doing his paperwork. He stopped writing as all sorts of thoughts and feelings ran though his head. He smiled. Just then, Rangiku burst through the doors, but Toshiro didn't notice the beaming expression on her face.

"Captain!" she exclaimed, trying to get his attention. Toshiro checked. "You'll never guess what I've got." He could hear the teased excitement in his voice. She pulled out a mobile phone. "Isn't it great?! I got it last night in the World of the Living! And just so happen to pass by the park on my way here."

Toshiro sat up straight. "No you weren't," he said breathlessly.

"How would you know that, Captain?" Rangiku bent over, placing her hands on the desk.

"Because…" He began. _Damn! I didn't think this through! _He stood to leave.

"Wait, Captain!" Rangiku stopped her Captain. "I need to show you something!" Toshiro closed his eyes as he heard the beeping of the phone. "Here!"

He opened his eyes, and there it was; him and Karin the night before. He hung his mouth open and Rangiku laughed gleefully.

"You two make such a cute couple!" she said, sill laughing. Toshiro was about to walk out of his office when he heard the laughter coming from behind the doors. "Oh yeah, I showed the picture to Ikkaku and Yumichika too."

"What's wrong with you?!" Toshiro stormed out, trying to avoid the laughing hyenas in front of him.

Toshiro went to the cliff where he liked to go when he doesn't know what to do.

Then Ichigo appeared behind him. "Yo, Toshiro," he said calmly. Toshiro growled.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" he said darkly, still looking out into the sky.

"Yo, Toshiro," came another familiar voice. Toshiro turned around and saw Karin, standing there by Ichigo's side. She smiled again.

"She wanted me to bring her here. I have no idea why," Ichigo explained as Karin walked forward. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Karin didn't listen. "Answer me!"

"Toshiro…" Karin began, but Yachiru came up out of nowhere and pushed their heads together.

Ichigo was completely shocked. "Yachiru, I'm gonna kill you!" He chased after the tiny pink haired lieutenant and smashed into Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Hey, Ichigo, long time no see." He gave him one of his famous murderous smiles and Ichigo ran faster than a cheetah. "Hey, come back!" Zaraki went after him with Yachiru balancing on his head.

During all that commotion, they didn't realise that Toshiro and Karin were still pressing their lips together.

**This is the last in this story. If you want more, just let me know by reviewing, or going on my deviantART profile page - Pokemon10101**


End file.
